A Missing Piece
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: Link finally gets to rest but Impa asks him to meet with a mysterious person, he finds it's someone he knew. Link wonders why Midna has come to see him, she tells him. Why is it that she's there? -This is not set in Twilight Princess, Link has had a lot on his mind he's worked a lot is worn out. Sheik is a male in this story. Some errors might occur.-
1. Chapter 1

After all the quests Link had been on for the past few days, he finally gets the time to get his well needed rest back at the Hyrule Castle. Link collapsed onto his soft bed laying his arms out stretched on the comfy bed he looked up at the ceiling watching the ceiling fan spin round and around slowly, he started thinking of the princess's he's met and he's wondered about love, he never felt that way about any princess since, her and he didn't even know if that was love or if it was just him caring about her deeply.

He closed his beautiful blue eyes only to be forced to open them again, A knock on the door interrupting his time, the blonde hero groaned and dragged himself out of bed to answer the door.

 ***Please don't be Impa requesting me to go on another mission...I love saving people as well as getting to know them...and I love the quests but I'm so worn out...***

Link twisted the silver knob opening it, he was graced by Impa's pressence. Not a good sign at all. He knew his time of relaxing was over, sadly...It never got to start.

"Link, I know you just got back and I'm really sorry to bother you...But somene has requested to see you...The client is unknown and they want to meet you somewhere in the Foron Woods, I already have Epona ready for your short journey." Impa says getting straight to the point.

"Couldn't you send someone else?" He questions.

"I would...But this person said that they wouldn't deal with anyone else but you so you have to go." Impa replies.

Link nodded he couldn't continue to argue with the Sheikah woman for she was the one who kept him employed, fed and a place to sleep now that he's moved to Hyrule. He grabbed his shield and put his sword in it's holder and exited his room. Once outside Link had settled on Epona and rode off to meet the mysterious person.

Link reached the Foron Woods by evening, the sun was still up giving him lighting. He jumped off Epona walking further into the forest cautiously for there could be evil in these woods once again, looking around so far no one was around.

"Behind you." The unknown person said, Link spun around drawing his sword, he was faced with a beautiful girl who looked like she was from another place with her bluish skin color, beautiful piercing crimson eyes, a crown on her head stating that she was royality, her orange hair dangled out of the black hood she sported laying on her chest, her clothing was revealing but classy.

Link had no words, she was just so beautiful, elegant. He could say he was in love but that would have been weird and it would have sent her running for the hills.

"Still so speechless, You really are one without words huh Link?" She questions. "What happened to the spunky boy I knew?"

Link was brought of his haze, she knew him. How could he not remember her he wondered. "I'm sorry I'm at a loss...Who are you?" Link asks, now that he looks at her more and more he's sure he's met her before but he's had a lot of quests lately, met a lot of princess and lots of sleep deprivation so he had a hard time figuring things out.

"How dare you insult me. You should be ashamed of youself, Linky...Do you greet Zelda with that same attitude?" She snaps crossing her arms pouting for the fact that Link couldn't remember her after all they've been through together.

"Oh my god, Midna!" Link shouts it all coming back to him, he was surprised to see the Twilight Princess again, he remembered he had a soft spot for the girl.

Midna giggled. Link felt happy to see her again but he wondered what brought her to see him, was Zant up to his old tricks or was this just a social call?

"You're probably wondering up in that blonde head of yours why I am here." Midna says.

'Yes." He answers. "Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy to see you again." Link adds.

"Walk with me, Let's watch the sun go down and then I'll tell you what I came here for, Link." Midna says she begins to walk off.

Link watched her walk away, she always loved to play games. He loved how she wasn't like the other princesses who were so dainty and only wanted him to save them, Midna she was always the one to fight for herself and stand by your side.

"Are you coming?" She asks looking back at him she smiled. "I would hate to miss the sunset." She adds.

Link picked up his pace getting to her side. They walk finding a high hill where they sit together looking at the sky. Watching the sky turn from orange, pink and blue. Finally turning night which meant the fireflies come out lighting the night sky with it's beautiful green.

"Can you please tell me, Is Zant at it again?" Link questions throwing something out there.

"I...Actually, I haven't heard anything from Zant, I think he's learned to play nice after everything we did to him when I was in my little Imp form." Midna answers. "Oh how cute was I...But I was so weak...I had to rely on you to do my dirty work." Midna babbles.

"So nothing's wrong?" Link questions.

"No." Midna says. "What I have to say might effect a lot...Good or even bad..." She says.

"Alright, Spill it already, Midna." Link demands.

"When I left it was hard to leave...When I returned to my beautiful home I wasn't happy, I tried to return to my daily routine as it was before the evil spread around Twilight...I couldn't focus at all because I kept thinking of you and our time together it was really precious, thinking about it it made me realize that I was missing something in my life...and I realized it was you...So I needed to come back here and tell you that I love you, Link." Midna confesses.

"M-Midna." Link says with shock in his voice. He looked at the beautiful princess he didn't know what to say, he's never been in love, he's had crushes like Lila and Princess Zelda but for Midna he always felt there was more with her, she was the piece he needed in his life.

* * *

Out of the blue a mysterious sillouette of a man dressed in alll black riding on a dark horse came up he knocked Link out before Link could say or do anything, he grabbed Princess Midna and imediately knocked her out, he must of known she was really strong.

Before he did, Midna got the chance to shout. "Link!"

The man rode off with the Princess not bothering ot look back at the boy in green who was unconcious.


	2. Chapter 2

Links shimmering blue eyes flickered open as he felt the wetness, he looked up to see Epona standing over him drooling on him.

Link dart up in a panic. "Midna!" He cries remembering some freak had grabbed her and knocked him out, he could on think of one person, Ganondorf.

He swiftly jumped onto Epona rode off beginning his journey back to Hyrule.

Finally, he arrived letting the workers his horse he ran through the halls of the castle until finding himself at Impa's office bargiing in.

"Haven't you heard of knocking, Link?" She snaps.

"I'm so sorry, I wouldn't have barged in if it wasn't important." Link says.

"What is going on?" She asks.

"The person I met up with was Midna, the twilight Princess...Someone, I think it was Ganondorf who came and took her, we have to go out and find her before it's too late." Link says.

"We can't do that, Link..." Impa says.

Why not, She's a princess..Don't you want all Princess's safe and sound?" Link questions.

"Yes of course we all want safety for every princess but she isn't ours...We can't do anything. The only way we could put our search team out there is if someone from the high ranks or a regular person requested it to be a mission." Impa answers.

"Okay, Okay...I'm asking." He says.

"You aren't qualified." Impa answers.

"Are you kidding, I work my fucking ass off for Hyrule, I never bitch and I do what I'm told..I'm better at my job than anyone in this damn castle, I've put my life on the line thousands of times, why can't you make an exception?!" Link snaps.

"I need you to leave...I don't want to fight with you...Look, If I made an exception for you then I would have to do it for all my workers and that would be setting a bad example it's saying I'm a push over." She says.

"Ugh, Why do you have to be like this...This cold bitch who only cares about your rules and only our princess..." Link says angrily.

He had a lot more to say but he couldn't. Before he could get another word out he had been knocked out by Sheik.

* * *

Link woke up in his own bed he looked to see Impa and Sheik by his side.

"I'm sorry I needed to knock you out...You were making a scene I hated seeing Impa being attacked like that." He says.

"If she would just fucking help then there wouldn't be a problem..." Link says crossing his arms he couldn't look at Impa because he was so angry.

"Well someone happened to request to help your lady friend, we start the search now." Impa says.

"W-What who?" He questions.

"I did." Sheik answers.

"Oh thank you, Thank you...Your the best." Link chimes.

Link got out of bed and was about to take off only for Sheik to catch him by the collar of his tunic.

"Your not going, You'll only get in the way by your love for that Twilight woman." Sheik answers.

"No I won't, I can be professional when it comes to the mission of getting Midna back, I have to go I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't." Link says. "Wait...How did you know about me and Midna?" He questions.

"Duh, It was obvious by your raving and ranting of needing her saved so badly, Zelda also told me how deeply you fell for her with your journey of trying to save Twilight...She doesn't like it but she'll tolerate it, she's the one who allowed us to go after her as well." Sheik answers.

"I'm going." Link answers.

"No your not." Sheik spats.

"Yes." He answers.

"No, Link." Sheik responds.

* * *

In the end, Link got to tag along, he rode on Epona beside Sheik and a knight. They had gotten word after traveling awhile that a woman was in the desert but they only found out it was a girl by the name of Lana.

"I'm really sorry I haven't seen someone of that color running around here..." She answers. "I

just got here from the deku tree...I left because I wanted more adventure." She adds.

"Thank you we are sorry for bothering you, Lana." Impa says.

"Wait, Did you see a man riding on a dark horse with a black hood?" Link questions.

"Um...Cutie your in luck I have...I'll lead you to the destination he went and don't worry it's free of charge because I get to look at your sweet ass." Lana says giggling.

"How do you know if you can trust her?" Zelda questions coming out of the crowd, Link and everyone else was surprised to see her standing in front of them.

"I know we just met her but just looking at her she's so sweet and cute...She doesn't have any reason to lie, I trust her." Link answers. "What are you doing here, Zel?" He questions.

"I couldn't resist a good adventure...I was bored at the castle..." Zelda answers.

"Link's right, I'm not lying...I have no reason to...Wait...You just called me cute, OMG!" Lana chimes.

"In a little sister way, I'm sorry Lana." Link says apologetically.

"Hmm...I'll take it." Lana responds giggling.

* * *

Lana took the lead while the rest of the Hyrulians followed behind her on foot. She stopped in front of a small building.

"Here we are." She whispers so the person inside couldn't hear.

* * *

Link stepped up barging inside to see a man standing there he was facing the other way sharpening a blade.

Link wasn't scared. "Where is she, Ganon?!" Link yells.

Ganondorf turns around and faces him, he set the sharp blade on the table. "Who the hell are you talking about?" He snaps.

"Tell me bastard!" Link shouted he made his way over gripping Ganondorf's collar glaring up at him.

Ganondorf looked down at him and roughly pushed him away. "I don't know what your talking about, Link...I haven't done anything to you in months...How dare you come in here and accuse me of some shit that's happened to you!"

"Where is Midna, I know you have her!" Link snaps.

"I don't have Midna, I swear...Last I remembered she was in twilight, if you miss her don't come crying to me, brat." Ganon snaps.

Sheik walks into the room, he stops behind Link and spoke.

"He's telling the truth, I talked to one of the Gorons that has been wondering around here, he can confirm that Ganondorf has been here for days and never has he caused any trouble, he doesn't have your girl." Sheik answers.

"But...How...We've been all over and this was our first lead..." Link says taking his green hat off and running his fingers through his blonde locks, he was upset. He thought Ganon was their guy and that he was going to have Midna back so he could tell her how he felt.

"Get the hell out of here...I don't want to hear about your problems." Ganondorf snaps.

Link looks back at Ganondorf who went back to sharpening his knife, he put his hat back on and exited with Sheik. They left Lana who decided to part ways and went off to the forest when the rain started to pour.

* * *

Everyone had stopped except for Link who was determined to continue on, Impa pulled him back. "We need to take shelter...Getting sick will not help the search." Impa says.

Link knew she was right, he hated having to stop for a bit but they ended up taking shelter inside of a cave.

The blonde hero stepped away from everyone while they huddled around the campfire, he watched the rain pour, he looked over to see Zelda join him.

"Link...Have you considered that Midna's dead?" Zelda questions only to get a glare from the blue eyed hero.

"Don't fucking say that!" Link cries growling at the princess.

"We're probably searching for no reason...By now I'm sure she's dead." Zelda says.

Link grabs her by the arm. "Stop saying that, Midna isn't dead and even if she is...I'm not stopping until we find a body." He says.

"Let her go, Link remember your place." Impa snaps walking up to the two she glares at Link who overstepped by grabbing the princess like that.

Sheik ran over to the group. "One of the knights received a letter, I think you need to look at it, Link." He handed to the boy in green he hesitated to open it but he ended up looking at it.

 _My dearest enemy, Link._

 _Meet me in one of the rooms in The Temple of Souls, I will be waiting, See you tomorrow, xoxo._

 **~Far away location~**

The man in the hood looked out the window watching the Hyrulians, Link reading the letter. Behind the man Midna sat on the floor she was handcuffed to a pillar. She glared at him.

"You've gotten your wish grabbing me guaranteed Link coming to this place...Tell me who are you and what are you going to do to him, to me?" She asks.

He turns to her and smiles. "I am Ghirahim, Link and I go way back...I am going to kill him while I make the person he loves the most watch."


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

 **Sheik ran over to the group. "One of the knights received a letter, I think you need to look at it, Link." He handed to the boy in green he hesitated to open it but he ended up looking at it.**

 ** _My dearest enemy, Link._**

 ** _Meet me in one of the rooms in The Temple of Souls, I will be waiting, See you tomorrow, xoxo._**

 **~Far away location~**

 **The man in the hood looked out the window watching the Hyrulians, Link reading the letter. Behind the man Midna sat on the floor she was handcuffed to a pillar. She glared at him.**

 **"You've gotten your wish grabbing me guaranteed Link coming to this place...Tell me who are you and what are you going to do to him, to me?" She asks.**

 **He turns to her and smiles. "I am Ghirahim, Link and I go way back...I am going to kill him while I make the person he loves the most watch."**

* * *

Link hurriedly climbed up the red stairs of the Temple of Souls searching room from room for Midna, his hand reached the silver knob of the last room and he twisted it barging in as quickly as possible. He stopped seeing Midna on the floor his face lighting up happily he didn't mind the the mystery man who was standing before him looking out the window, he just made his way to the girl he loved.

"Midna, Midna...I've found you!" He cries his hands caressing her cheeks lovingly, tears sliding out of his piercing blue eyes.

"Link, You've got to get out of here." She cries.

"No I've come this far...Midna, I've longed to tell you that I return your feelings, I'm in love with you!" Link cries.

"Oh Link, You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say those words, This is the wrong place!" Midna shouts.

The man laughs and turns around and taking off his hood, his eyes beaming with joy as he finally lured Link to his kingdom, his tongue flickered out of his mouth. "What a happy reunion...I'm go glad you can join us." He coos. "I can see how happy you are to see Midna." He adds.

"You bastard, Ghirahim...You did this!" Link shouts. "I'm going to make you pay for taking Midna!"

"Link, Don't!" Midna screamed. "Link!"

He didn't listen, Link charged at Ghirahim his eyes narrowed at him and his brows furrowed, he wanted him dead. Link only to get knocked back down to the floor with Ghirahim standing over him with the wicked smile he always shows. Link tired to get up only for Ghirahim to use Link's own sword and stab his hand to the ground, he used another sword to stab Link's other hand to the ground which made him scream in pain, the blood pooling.

"Ghirahim...Please don't kill him, Let him go...Kill me instead!" Midna cries tears sliding down her cheeks.

Ghirahim only laughed, he bent down grabbing Link's chin, he made him look at Midna his blue eyes locking with Midna's teary-eyes. "This is for everything you did to me, Link." He says taking the last remaining sword he had and slicing Link's throat letting his head fall to the ground as the blood spilled everywhere.

Ghirahim reached Midna un-cuffing her, he walked out of the room and Midna ran over to Link cradling his dead body, she didn't care about the blood that touched her, she only cared about Link who was dead in her arms, she sobbed loudly.

* * *

Midna's eyes fluttered open, her breathing was harsh and her heartbeat racing a mile a minute, she gazed around the room in a panic, she looked seeing she was still cuffed and still in the same room she's been in for days, she let her breath go relieved that it was only a dream, she felt like she was crying for real, she felt like Link dying was so real.

"Hey sweetheart, Did you dream well?" Ghirahim chimes. "Did you dream about me naked?" He adds jokingly. He walked into the room with a tray of food, he set it down next to Midna.

"No I didn't you bastard...I dreamt that you killed Link, I don't want your disgusting prison food!" Midna shouts angrily.

"Oh...Fine...More for me then." Ghirahim says snacking on the tray of food that was left for the girl who didn't want it. "Oh by the way...It's not going to be just a dream...It's going to be a reality little girl." He adds laughing wickedly, hysterically.

 ***Link, I need to protect you...I need to get out of here...Time is running out.*** Midna thought.

* * *

"Link, I'm sorry I said what I did...I just felt we were wasting our time and that you were heading for a hard fall..." Zelda says softly walking by Link's side, she looked at the determined boy and the back at the ground.

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, Princess." Link says. "I just need to keep believe that Midna is alive...That she's okay." He adds.

"We made it, Finally..." Sheik interrupts standing on the other side of Link, the group looks up at the gigantic castle.

"Let's get cracking...We need to find this Twilight Princess and make sure she's safe so we can return to our Kingdom and resume our regular activities." Impa comments taking the lead going inside with the group following behind.

"Everyone...Thank you for doing this." Link says.

Everyone patted him on the back as they ran by him. Link stood by himself for a moment taking in the place, he looked up at the sky and closed his blue eyes. * **I'm going to rescue you...I'm going to take back my missing piece..**.* He opened his eyes and ran off to catch up to the rest of the group that was ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

"Today's the day, we can't fuck anything up. Link, I don't want you marching in alone...i want Zelda to accompany you." Impa says.

"Why can't I accompany the green elf?" Sheik questions.

"Because out of all of us you are the strongest I need you right by my side that's why." Impa answers.

"Understood." He responds shortly.

"Why can't I go alone, I'll be okay by myself..." Link says. Truly he didn't want them coming along because they would slow him down, he would have to make sure their safe as well. Link couldn't worry about them, he needed his attention on Midna.

"You can't go alone because we don't know how dangerous it will be, We don't know who's in control of this, We stay together at all times." Impa answers.

The group stand inside looking around no one was in sight, the only thing staring at them was the multiple pictures of Link, it was really creepy. It made Link shiver.

"Someone has a crush...They've got it bad for the Link." Sheik jokes.

Link jabs Sheik glaring at her lightly, "That's not funny...It's so creepy!" He says.

"Let's continue up the stairs, No more joking around." Impa interrupts, she glares at Sheik she couldn't believe Sheik could joke at a time like this, Sheik rolls his eyes.

Before they could move they were surrounded by enemies that lunged after them, Sheik was taking on a crowd along with some of the knights, Impa was helping the rest of the knights. Link was about to join in but heard a scream from upstairs.

"Link, Don't go!" Zelda shouts at the blonde boy.

Link ignored her and raced up the stairs, he stopped in front of the door and twisted the silver knob darting inside, he saw Midna sitting on the floor handcuffed, the person standing over her pulled the small dagger out of her side letting the blood drip.

"Link, You need to leave!" Midna cries.

"She's right, Link...Please." Zelda chimes running into the room standing behind Link.

"Who are you?!" Link shouts glaring at the mysterious person standing in front of him, he couldn't see the man's face because it was covered by the large hood.

The evil man laughs, Link's eyebrows furrowed he swore he heard that laugh somewhere but he couldn't piece it together, it was coming in blanks for him.

"Tell me!" Link yells.

"How can you not remember me...I really don't know how I should feel about this..." He says he slowly removes the hood revealing his identity to Link.

Link's ocean blue eyes were huge with shock, he wondered how could Ghirahim be standing in front of him. He swore he was dead.

"I lived, Link." Ghirahim answers his question for him before he could ask. "I wanted to see you after a long time..."

"No more talk...I want to see you dead!" Link shouts he darts after Ghirahim taking his sword out of his sheath.

Ghirahim kept darting around while Link swung, Ghirahim smacked Link around before sending him to the ground.

"Link, Stop!" Midna cries.

"I can't, Midna...He needs to die." Link says guarding against Ghirahim's attacks.

Link ducked lowering to the ground, he swiftly moved his leg out tripping the white haired male letting him drop to the ground, Link hovered over him the sword pointing to his throat. Ghirahim laughed hysterically looking up at Link who looked down at him, his blue eyes filled with desire to kill.

"You have so much hate in your eyes, I pushed a button taking this twilight princess...I can see your in love with her how sweet...Love won't save you, Link. You have darkness in your heart and no love is going to help you with it...It's going to swallow you whole!" Ghirahim shouts.

"Be quiet, Ghirahim." Link says.

"Tell me, All the time you were looking for your girlfriend, What was the thing on your mind the most?" Ghirahim asks.

Link stays silent, he did not want to answer the villain laying on the ground who looked up at him with that smug smile, he pressed the blade a bit deeper into him pricking him.

"Oh...I see...The only thing on your mind was the death of the person who kidnapped her...I heard about your little rendezvous with Ganondorf...You accused him of such horrible crimes I bet if Sheik didn't show up that you were going to kill him." He answers.

"Shut up, Yes that was on my mind but other than that it was her safety!" Link shouts. "Ugh...Why am I explaining myself to a low-life criminal." He adds frustrated.

"Link, Don't kill him...It will only tear you apart, Let him flee..." Midna says.

Zelda quietly observed the scene while she broke the metal handcuffs that held Midna.

Link's gaze shifted from Ghirahim to Midna, when his eyes met Midna's he felt so connected, it felt like it was just the two of them in the room.

"Kill me, Link." Ghirahim says. "Kill me...Or I swear I will kill your beloved, Midna."

With that, Link left Midna's. "I'm sorry, Midna..." Link stabbed Ghirahim.

"I...I have...One last thing to say..." Ghirahim says his life slowly ending.

"What could you possibly say?" Link questions.

"I...I wasn't alone in this plan...There is someone else...Someone close."

Before they could ask, Ghirahim was lifeless. Link turned to Midna a tear sliding down his cheek. "I'm so happy to see you..." He cries.

Midna runs over and takes Link into her arms holding him close. "I've never been so happy in my life...I thought I was going to die...That you were going to die."

"All that is over...The enemy is put to rest...All that is left is us...Midna, I can't believe I wanted to say this...I love you so much." Link says, he kisses Midna passionately, Midna tightening her grip on Link holding him closer, she kisses him back.

In the background, Zelda watched the twilight princess and the hero of Hyrule reunite, she had no words to say. She turned her gaze away hearing footsteps coming into view, Impa and Sheik.

"Oh good the twilight princess is safe." Impa says happily.

"Yes...Now the princess and the hero are sucking face...Try not to swallow each other we still need to get back to Hyrule!" Sheik shouts.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone who had taken part on the save Midna mission had returned to the Hyrule Castle safe and sound, It's been a couples days since and the warriors have gotten the time to enjoy their time and relax doing whatever they pleased.

Midna had decided to stay for as long as she could until she was needed back in Twilight, Enjoying the sun down by the pond, Link and Midna spend their time enjoying each others company, smiling and loving each other after all the time they spend apart they needed this time, the time to piece their relationship together.

Far from the pond but not too far you could hear the sound of screaming in the castle as well as furniture being thrown, In the room sitting at the end of the castle, Princess Zelda looked out the window in the back of her the room a mess, she turned her head to hear the creak of the door and soon revealed, Impa.

"are you okay, Princess. I heard you scream plus throwing...What happened in here?!" Impa questions worriedly.

Zelda smiled innocently. "I'm fine, Please return to your duties and don't worry about me."

"As you wish, M'Lady." Impa responds with a small smile and closed the door to leave the princess alone.

Zelda turned back to the window, peering out her eyes filled with such hatred and jealousy as she looked at Link and Midna sitting on the nice green grass by the water, she wished it was her instead sitting with him sharing laughs and tasting his kiss, his gaze and his perfect touch.

"Ugh...Why didn't you just kill her..." Zelda said to herself softly.

 **~Flashback~**

The hooded person stood in the forest waiting for an arrival, turning and seeing Ghirahim one of the first enemies of Link walk up.

"Thank you for meeting me..." The hooded person spoke.

"You're welcome...I'm still surprised to hear from the perfect princess, Zelda." Ghirahim replies.

Zelda removed her hood and stared at the creepy man. "Don't get me wrong you still creep me out but I've learned to trust you are good at what you do..." She says.

"What is it you want from me, I'm evil remember?" He replies.

"I know that, That's why I asked to see you..." Zelda responded. "I need you to kidnap another princess..." She added pulling out a picture giving it to him. "This is her, She will be in the Foron Woods meeting with Link, I demand you do not lay a hand on Link. Do what you want with her after but I want you to kill her."

"Why, What has this princess done to you?" Ghirahim asked.

"She's in love with Link, That's what she did...No one can have him, I'm the only one." Zelda answered.

"Good girl gone bad...I like it." Ghirahim says. "I will do as you wish, I won't even ask for money I'll do this out of the goodness of my heart since I do owe you for tormenting you long ago." He says.

"Thank you, Do not contact me no one must know that we were working together." Zelda replied pulling her hood back up and walking away.

 **~Flashback Ended~**

"Your doing it again, Link." Midna said.

Link looked at Midna who smiled, he scratched his head embarrassed for spacing off. "I'm sorry, Midna...I just can't help to think about the last minutes with Ghirahim..." He says.

"Ghirahim's dead, We're together can't we be happy for a bit before going back into the sad stuff?" Midna questions. "Ghirahim deserved to die, Link. Don't feel bad." She says running her hands through his blonde hair looking at him.

"I know that, Midna...When he said how the darkness fills my heart it scared me...I don't want to be evil, I want to be good...I also think about how Ghirahim said there was another person out there involved in your kidnapping...It makes me furious that people are like that so hateful that they have to hurt others...It makes me wish to know that person and make them pay." Link says his rage boiling.

"Don't worry about those things...We have to live in the moment, We need to be happy, Link. Happiness is what brings goodness to our hearts. But is it so bad to have a little bad in you when I'm near you all I want to be is bad." She says moving closer leaning in to stare closely at the boy who blushed deeply at her sudden movement.

"I-I guess it isn't so bad, I mean on occasion you got to give into your darkest desires." Link answers.

"I want to give into mine." Midna says leaning into him kissing him passionately.

Link kissed her back closing his eyes enjoying the moment, he pulled her closer by running his hands through her orange hair, Midna pulled away and pushed him on the ground climbing on top of him she goes to kiss him but he moves away from her switching their positions quickly, he hovered above her.

"You really thought you'd get away with being the dominant, Midna?" Link questions.

Midna giggles. "Actually yes...But I must admit it's quite the turn on to see you take control like this, Are we really going to do this outside?" She questions.

"We could stop if you wish, Go inside." Link suggests.

"I don't want to wait, I want you here and now, Link...It's been so long since I've seen you, So long I've looked into your beautiful blue eyes and now I finally get to feel your touch...As I said we need to live in the moment and the moment is here right now." Midna replied leaning up roughly kissing him.

It wasn't long until both of their clothing was ripped off their bodies, except Link's boxers. Link kissed every inch of her body pleasing the Twilight princess, he sucked on her neck leaving his mark before leaving a saliva trail down her chest, her stomach and kissing the inside of her thighs he gave loves bites on each side which made the girl go crazy, he stopped and kissed up her stomach his hands massaged her beautiful breasts making her gasp at the touch. He reached her mouth once again taking in her taste kissing her passionately his tongue sliding into her mouth exploring and playing with hers and pulling away again to just kiss her.

"Oh, Link...You're really turning me on..." Midna moaned her fingers raking through his blonde hair. "Time for those boxers to come off...I want more of you, Link. " She whispered into his ear licking the shell of his ear lightly nibbling.

Link removed them and spread her legs, he looked at the girl he loved so much. He couldn't believe it took him this long to realize his love for her, it took her confessing to open his heart and idiotic mind. He took a small moment to cup her face and kiss her sweetly and soon moved his member inside her moving slowly at first to let her get use to the feel.

Midna moaned frequently each time getting louder and other times softer, Link speed up his thrusts and slowed at times. The twilight princess moved into him throwing her legs around his waist and her arms curled around his neck running through his hair, moans escaping from each others lips they looked deeply into each others eyes, Link releasing inside her and Midna coming to her end.

"I'm so glad we brought blankets..." Midna says through pants as she pulled an extra blanket on top of them she curled up against Link's chest laying her head on his chest, she kissed his soft pale skin softly.

Link held her close and kissed her head and smiled resting into her. "I love you, Midna..."

"Link, I'm deeply in love with you." Midna replies.

"Link!" Running up, Sheik stopped in front of the pair a light blush on his cheeks he turned his gaze from the naked couple laying on the grass. "Pardon me...I thought the bedrooms were the place for these kind of activities...Put some clothes on, I have news..."

Link and Midna hurried and dressed themselves, "I'm sorry, Sheik..." Link apologizes.

Sheik turns around and doesn't respond, he could really care less. "We've been called by the princess, Hurry now." He says walking away.

Link and Midna followed behind him, they entered the castle with knights following behind to make sure they get to the princess's headquarters afterwards they excuse themselves. In the room Link, Midna, Sheik and Impa faced Zelda who stood at her throne.

"Thank you for meeting with me..." She says.

"What's wrong, Zelda?" Link the first one to speak asks. "Sheik sounded like it was really urgent that we speak with you..." He adds.

"Yes it's urgent, Link. I've just found out that Ganondorf has been the one running the operation on taking Midna." Zelda answers.

"Where did you hear this from?" Midna questions stepping into the conversation.

"I've heard it from around...What does it matter, Didn't you want to know who was working with Ghirahim so instead of asking me where I got my information I suggest you thank me for even bothering to look into it." Zelda snaps.

"You're right...Thank you, Zelda. I appreciate you looking into it." Midna says.

"I hear he's been hanging around the sealed temple, I suggest we go and deal with this matter before we get another crisis." Zelda answers. "The five of us will head out tomorrow evening be sure to get plenty of sleep and pack up." She adds.

Everyone turns away leaving the room, Zelda takes a seat and a moment of silence to make sure everyone was away from her, away from the door. Zelda took the time to laugh and smile happily getting up and twirling around the room her arms outstretched she stopped.

"I'm going to be the one to end this...I can't trust someone else to do it...It has to be me." Zelda said looking at the shining sword in her hand looking at her reflection.


	6. Chapter 6

Things didnt go as Zelda said, they begun their traveling a couple weeks later because Impa had been out sealing up other requests, when they began their travels they had to stop and camp inside of different places because of rainstorms that went on for days with its thunder and lightning, never did it light up. Three days later when the rainstorm had stopped, the group of Hyrule and the twilight princess had begun their travels once again determined to get to Ganondorf before he caught wind of their coming.

"Remember we are only capturing Ganondorf to bring him in and lock him up." Impa says making it clear to everyone that no killing should be involved.

Everyone had agreed to the terms except Link who couldn't bring himself to say anything, As for Midna she couldn't say because she wasn't from Hyrule.

Zelda and Impa walked together in front, Sheik behind them and behind Sheik, Link and Midna with a couple of knights to watch their backs.

The hot sun beat down the earth as the group travel in the desert at mid afternoon, it made them venture slowly but they progressed towards the Sealed Temple where Zelda had been directing them.

"Midna, Are you okay?" Link questioning her noticing she had slowed, she looked sick, he notices it for days now but hadn't said anything.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay...It's just the sun I think." Midna responds.

"What is the hold up?" Zelda snaps lightly as she stopped, everyone stopped.

"Have a heart, Zel. Midna isn't feeling well..."

"I do have a heart, Link...The only reason why I'm even doing this is because I feel bad that you were led to Ghirahim and we didn't know Ganondorf was involved...We can turn around and forget the whole thing and just let him go?" Zelda replies giving a choice. "I thought you wanted the bastard caught, Link? Are giving up because some girl isn't feeling well?"

Midna looked at Link giving him the 'She's okay.' Look, she wanted Link to finally be happy and catching the man who kept them apart would only close the book on that tragedy and then they could begin anew, together with the baby she was carrying.

"We can keep going." Midna says speaking up for Link who was speechless.

"I'm sorry, Zelda for saying that...Your not a heartless person, your a very kind friend, princess." Link says apologetically.

Zelda turned and smiles to herself, plan in progress.

Everyone marched on, Midna stayed back a little, she felt herself get sick, her stomach in knots and finally she couldn't help but puke.

Sheik had been the only one near by, he held her hair back as she had her episode.

"I'm sorry for keeping you back, I don't want to be any trouble." Midna says.

"It's okay, I'm here to help can't turn a pregnant woman away wouldn't be kind..." Sheik answers.

"I-I'm not..." Midna responds.

Sheik looks at her realizing the twilight princess had no clue, he nods. "Yes you are, I can sense it." He responds leaving her side to catch up to the rest.

Midna was in shock she couldn't believe it, she was happy to hear she was pregnant even though it was from a stranger like Sheik but she knew he was known for always being right.

She clutched her stomach gently, lovingly at the thought of a baby. Midna looked to Link watching him walk with Impa a huge smile on his face shining his blue eyes. He would be thrilled about the news but she didn't want to bring it up yet for he would be all over her worrying constantly over her though this trip, he wouldn't be focused and she didn't want that.

"Sheik..." Midna called softly.

"I'm all ears, Princess."Sheik says turning his attention to her.

"Don't say anything to Link, I don't want to ruin the trip." Midna says.

"I won't because I can tell that you will when it's all over." Sheik answers.

"Midna!" Link chimes waving at her to catch up so they could walk together.

Midna smiles and walks up taking his hand.

The group was forced to go for shelter because of the rain once again, Everyone had left Link and Midna alone.

"Ugh...if we keep doing this Ganon will be gone...I'm actually surprised he's still in the same spot." Link says angrily.

"Link, Calm down...We will get him, If we don't then we can't dwell on it, Its not worth it..." Midna answers.

"I have to get him, I want him dead at my feet...He's been a thorn in the side for a long time Ganondorf will not get away again." Link replies so much hatred seething out of the heroes mouth as he paced.

Midna looked at him worriedly. "Funny it sounded like you actually plan on killing him." Midna says.

Link looked at her his blue eyes dead serious. "I'm actually going to kill him." Link answers.

"Impa told you not too kill him and as much as I love the sound ofo break rules that people set I don't think it's a good idea if you did that." Midna responds.

"He's a monster and he needs to be put down...The only one who can do it is me, All of you should understand that. No bars will hold that bastard." Link snaps.

Midna knew their was no talking him out of it so she kept her mouth shut as they rested by dawn the rain had cleared up and they were already back on the trail to Ganondorf.

They reached the sealed temple entering they stood at entrance ready to advance.

"It's quiet in here..." Impa says softly.

"It seems we will not be ambushed, This is good..." Sheik says.

"Impa and Sheik you take all of the east side, Link you go West and me and Midna will go north." Zelda orders.

"I'd feel more better If Midna was by my side." Says Link.

"Midna will be save with me, Don't worry Link just go and do what you need to do." Zelda replied sharply.

*Oh great...I get to spend girl time with the princess of Hyrule...* Midna thought to herself, she was being dragged by her sleeve by Zelda who walked straight ahead.

As they all parted ways, Link couldn't help that something was off with the whole situation, the fact no enemies were out to play, the fact no sign of Ganondorf. He brushed the thought of it off, he figured he do a quick sweep of the western side and then join up with Zelda and his lady love, Midna.


	7. Chapter 7

Link feeling a little nervous about leaving his loved one in the hands of Zelda, he brushed the feeling off and decided to leave Midna in Zelda's hands, but he couldn't help but feel he made the wrong decision. He knew that the Twilight Princess could handle herself in the line of battle, better than Zelda. For some reason he was worried about Midna though, lately she hadn't been feeling well so he figured he'd scoop out his area quickly and return to the ladies side.

The Twilight Princess followed behind the Hyrule Princess keeping her eyes open for anything suspicious or anything that would fly out at them. Midna had to be on her toes because she was carrying a child she deeply loved, a child that needs her protection. Finally after taking their time and checking out every inch of their area the girls reached the end of the room ending up in a huge battle like room, Midna looked around slightly putting her guard down.

"Okay so far so good...Nothing on our end and I assume by now Link and the others have reached the end with no problem...Are you sure, Ganondorf is here?" Midna asks.

"I-I was really sure that Ganondorf was here...I wasn't lying if that's what your implying." Zelda spat her voice dripping with sudden anger.

"Calm down, Zelda...I wasn't implying anything I was only making a observation, I'm sorry if I offended you..." Midna comments, she eyed the princess curiously at how Zelda was acting, she wasn't acting like herself.

Zelda spun around a sweet smile on her lips, Midna sensed the Princess was a little too happy, It was strange when they were on a mission to find the evil man who actually behind the kidnapping, The Twilight Princess decided to stay calm for she didn't want to upset the fragile-like Princess, she felt she was a little unstable or maybe sharing all this air with Zelda who she didn't even like in the first place was getting to her.

"Let's head back to the entrance, Maybe then I can meet up with Link." Midna says she turns to exit the room only for the Hyrule Princess to pull her back. "May I help you with something, Zelda?"

"You're not going anywhere, Midna." Zelda responds casually.

Midna's gaze was directed at Zelda, she's was surprised that the Hyrule Princess had the nerve to talk to her like this, She's got to be kidding Midna thought. Midna turns her body towards the princess who thinks she could tell her what to do.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do, You have no right, You don't rule me, Princess so I will go where I please." Midna spat making sure Zelda knew who she was talking to.

"You have no Link to protect you now, You honestly think Ganondorf has the energy to deal with you, You really think he cares to kidnap you? His beef is with me, Not you..." Zelda says.

"Why did you send us here?" Midna asks.

"After that idiot failed to kidnap you and kill you...I felt I needed to do it myself since no else has the brains to do it..." Zelda says pulling out her sparkling rapper pointing the blade to Midna's throat.

"You're the one who set all of this in motion, You want me dead so you can have Link all to yourself, Link won't love you, especially when he finds out that you're the one who pulled the strings of my kidnapping and then dragged me out here and finished me off." Midna says.

"He won't find out, The loose end is dead...So nothing is stopping me from piercing this very blade through your chest, I know Link will be very upset but I'll comfort him and he will learn to love me, Link and I have a bond." Zelda says.

Now as Midna stood at the end of the blade she was fearing for her life, importantly she was fearing her child's life as she listened to the words come out of Princess Zelda's lips, she was definately a nut case who was set on committing murder.

"You can't do this, You can't kill me!" Midna shouts.

"Nothing's stopping me, Midna...No one is here but you and me, No ones going to save you now..." Zelda responds slowly coming towards her, Midna backed up holding her stomach, it was a protective thing to do.

"I'm pregnant, Please don't hurt me!" Midna screams terrified hoping that Zelda would have the compassion to stop this craziness for the sake of a child inside her.

"Pregnant, You're pregnant with my Link's baby? You've got be kidding...Now there's even more reason to kill you..." Zelda says angrily.

Midna tired her best with holding her off, she used her mirror of shadows to fight her off for as long as he could either kill her on the spot or wait for someone to show up and stop this fight, her mirror was knocked out of her hand by Zela's rapper, it shattered the pieces scattered everywhere. Midna always knew she was due for an upgrade. The princess was backed up against the wall with the blade pointed to her.

Nothing had bothered Link as he finished off his targeted area, It seemed the place was empty, No Ganondorf at this point, Maybe he heard they were coming and fled at this point he really didn't care, Midna was on his mind, he wanted to get back to her and take her home, finally forget about all of this and just be happy with the girl he loved truly.

"Nothing at all, No minions, No big bosses...Well this means I can get back to her." Link says he turns around to go back the way he came.

"You better get to her quick." A male voice spoke, it was so velvety and familiar that Link didn't have to guess who it was, The green wearing hero turned to his foe, Dark Link.

Link immediately drew his sword pointing towards the man defensively, Ready to attack. He gave an icy blue glare at the red eyed shadow.

"What the hell are you doing here, What the hell are you talking about. You better talk fast or I will kill you." Link spat.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa...You're threatening me, That's so evil of you...I like it." Dark Link chimes in his own evil dark way.

"I assume you're hear for a reason so just cut the shit and spit it out, No mind games...What are you here for?" Link snaps shortly.

"Why should I tell you anything, You just threatened me...You're so rude to me...Maybe I should take my information and just get out of here." Dark Link responds turning to exit the room.

"Wait." Link says.

Dark Link smiles to himself and turns around slowly facing the blond. "Are you going to apologize to me, You really don't want your dark half leaving here so upset...Who knows what I might do..." Dark Link comments.

Link sighs and rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'm sorry. Okay?" He responds hoping that this was all he needed to hear.

"Do you really, really mean it, Link?" He asks prolonging what he has to say.

"Yes for crying out loud, Yes!" Link shouts annoyed at how the dark man was acting.

"I've been trailing you guys for a long time, You didn't sense me because I'm that good at hiding. I've been paying attention to that Princess Zelda that you trust so much and let me say...She's up to something, Actually...She's the one who planned for Midna to get kidnapped by Ghirahim and because he didn't kill Midna, She decided to lure her out here and kill her and put the blame on Ganondorf so she could live happily ever after with her green wearing hero." Dark Link answers.

Link narrows his gaze at the man. "How can I trust that what you say is true?" He asks.

"Oh my god...I heard her say it and right now Zelda is trying to kill your girlfriend so you better go find her before she ends up dead." Dark Link answers.

Link takes off at the speed of light as he neared the last room he assumed they would be in, he thought about Zelda wondering if she was capable of these things that Dark Link was saying, he wondered if he was only being foolish to play into the hand of his dark self but then he thought Zelda hated Midna, she wouldn't like the two of them together and maybe that made her break.

Midna was in trouble and that's all that mattered, now he decided that Dark Link was right about Princess Zelda, she was a loose cannon that needed to be put down, but would he actually kill the Princess he knew his entire life, the one he called his best friend? If it come to that Link would have to, he would kill the Princess to save his Twilight Princess.

"I really hope your last thoughts are good ones, Because they'll be your last!" Zelda shouts she was about to strike at the Princess who cowered in fear. Midna would be able to hold her all but she was carrying, she was at the mercy of the crazy Princess Zelda. She just prayed for a miracle.

The next minute, Zelda was thrown to the ground hovering above her a huge furry body with sharp teeth growling at her, he bit her arm that held the weapon making her swing her arm forward before dropping the rapper, the Wolf looked back at Midna who stood in surprise.

"Link..." Midna says speechless.

"Link, What in the world are you doing?!" Zelda asks playing the frightened princess.

Link turned his gaze back to the girl under him and glared at her, Zelda decided it was time to give up the act so she kicked Link off of her and swiftly got back up on her feet.

Midna ran to the wolf who lay limp on the from the blow, not only did Zelda kick him turns out she grazed him with her rapper.

"You grazed him, You bitch!" Midna screams glaring at the girl who stood a distance away.

Link transformed back into his human form as soon as he returned to his human state he immediately slid his sword out of his sheath, he glares at Zelda.

"Don't bother letting Zelda know, she doesn't care what she does anymore... " Link spat.

"What are you going to do, Link...Kill the princess of Hyrule, Kill your bestfriend?" Zelda asks confident that he will say no.

Link grins. "As a matter of fact, Yes I am going to kill you, You bitch." Link answers his voice seething of hatred towards the person he once called friend, the one he use to share a bond with.

"What are you going to do, Link...Kill me?" Zelda asks confident that the boy she was fighting for would say no.

"As a matter of fact, Yes I am going to kill you, Zelda." Link answers a grin on his face.

"Link, You can't kill the princess of Hyrule!" Midna shouts.

"Why not?" Link asks.

"Because you will be sent to prison and even worse for killing a princess you will be sentenced to death." Midna says.

"I have no choice, I can't live knowing she's alive allowed to come and tear our life up anytime she wants!" Link shouts letting his anger, the vengeance get to him. He charged after Zelda ignoring Midna who shouted his name, shouting for him to stop.

He was about to stab the Hyrule Princess when his sword collided with someone else, a hard body. Link was sent back but he kept on his toes, he looked to see his intruder and to his surprise it was Ganondorf.


	8. Chapter 8

Link looked over to see Ganondorf had come in from the window, he narrowed his gaze at the evil man as Ganondorf stood with a huge wicked smile on his face.

"Ganondorf, I knew I would be seeing your face soon!" Link shouts.

Ganondorf stood in front of Zelda, a grin on his face. "I couldn't allow you to kill the princess, Link." He says.

Link crooks an eyebrow. "I'm confused...Don't you want her dead, I'm only doing you a favor." Replies Link.

"Shall we tell them, My Love?" Ganondorf asks.

"L-Love?" Both Midna and Link question confused.

A huge smile lightens on Zelda's face as she stands by Ganondorf's side, her hands on his chest lovingly looking at him before looking at the pair against them.

"What happened to the fact that you loved Link, Isn't this what this is all about?" Midna questions.

"Of course I love Link but I couldn't sit around and wait for him forever, Ganondorf takes me as I am, He knew I loved Link but he loves me anyhow. " She answers, Zelda turns her blue eyes to Ganondorf who looks at her. She kisses him passionately making both Link and Midna's stomach's churn.

"So the both of you were involved in the kidnapping?" Link questions.

"Yes." Ganondorf confirms.

"Well then say your prayers because the both of you are going to be dead soon!" Link shouts charging towards the two of them only for Ganondorf to throw him back.

Ganondorf's strong laugh echoes through the room." You really think you can take the both of us on, You really are full of yourself, Hero boy." He says.

"I'm confident that I can run this sword into both of you by the time the sun comes up." Link answers full of confidence, he smirk smugly as he looks at his opponents.

"Stand back, Zelda...I'll take the two of them on so you don't have to lift a finger, I wouldn't want you to mess up your royal status, My beautiful princess." Ganondorf says shielding the brown haired princess.

Link turns to Midna. "I want you to get out of here." He says softly.

"No, I'm not leaving you, Link." Midna replies denying his wishes of her to flee to safety, she wanted to be by the love of her life's side.

"Midna, I can't protect you while fighting both of these losers, I need to know that you are safe." Link says.

"Do I have to remind you that between the two of us, I'm the stronger I'm the one always saving your ass, so don't you think for a second that I'm going to leave you here to die. I'm going to fight by your side." Midna snaps her flaming red eyes glaring at Link to make sure he understood.

Link stayed silent, Midna took this time to transform into her Imp form, she floats around and turns to Link. "Turn into your wolf form now." She orders.

Link turns with no hesitation, Midna settles herself on his back just like the time she was cursed to being an Imp, she was glad she had the choice to be or not to be an Imp. Wolf Link charged after Ganondorf with Midna leading the charge, she swung her hair around using it as a weapon, Ganondorf and Zelda dodged the blows, Midna lunges forward on Wolf Link dashing forward in a drilling motion, Coming to the stop she smacks her hair against the ground summoning two twilight wolves she sends them attacking Ganondorf.

Ganondorf gets caught up in the blow but Zelda free to do whatever she comes out of nowhere roughly knocking the Imp off sending her to the ground back in her regular form unconscious. Ganondorf finished up the Twilight Wolves.

"Well there goes your little Imp bitch, Now what do you have to give to me, Wolf boy? Are you going to piss on me to death?" Ganondorf comments bursting out laughing.

Link didn't find any of this funny, Ganondorf laughing had pissed him off, He lunged after Ganondorf knocking him off his feet, Link hovers on top of him eagerly trihimpthly chewing his throat out severing his head, he then shirts back to his human form and turns to Zelda who was heading for his loved one, he grabs one of Ganondorf's daggers sending it flying towards Zelda clipping just her hair and stabbing the wall, It made Zelda freeze in her place.

"Don't you fucking dare think of laying filthy finger on Midna." Link spat. "This comes to an end, All of this meaningless hatred, this jealousy...It all ends when I get rid of you!" Link shouts.

"How do you say that with a straight face, Link?" Zelda questions she turns her body away from Midna who lay on the ground, she turns facing Link.

"When I look into the eyes of the person who caused the woman I love pain, the person who caused me pain without blinking an eye, who watched me squirm to find Midna, fearful that she was dead...When I look at you all I see is a monster and I know it's okay to kill you." Link spat.

Zelda comes to Link, she stands in front of him a small smile on her face, ignoring the blade that was in front of her. "Well then...What are you waiting for, Link darling?" She questions she was still confident that he didn't have the guts to kill her, he would lower his weapon and walk away taking Midna with him.

Link grabbed Zelda throwing her on the ground, he hover above her his sword pointed at her, he was hesitant to ram it into her body, her confident gaze was now faded and replaced with a fearful gaze.

"Link, Please...Don't kill me, Please I beg of you!" Zelda shouts tears forming at her eyes soon escaping down her cheeks.

"I hate that you put yourself in this situation...I hate that you've forced me to hate you, I wish I knew what went wrong with you, Why you turned into the monsters we've learned to hunt down and lock away. You were my friend, I trusted you but all along that was only a lie...Goodbye, Zelda." Link says softly, he let a tears fall from his blue eyes they were tears for the Zelda he once knew, not the one she had become. Link was about to stab through her body only for someone shouting him to stop.

"Stop, Link!" It was Sheik who had entered the crime scene, he slowed seeing Ganondorf on the ground with his head cut off, he saw Midna unconscious and upon his very eyes Link was hovering over the Princess, a blade to her heart.

Impa entered standing by the Sheikah's side, she was silently observing, she couldn't believe the hero was holding a blade to the princess, she knew she should have drawn a weapon and taken the man who was putting the princess in harms way but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was Link and he was a noble warrior.

"She's the one who orchestrated for Midna to be taken from me, Our princess took everything that we believe in and threw it out the window, she was working with Ganondorf wanting Midna dead. Why shouldn't I kill her?!" Link screams he continued to hover over Zelda the blade close to her heart.

"Link, I know how hard this must be finding this out must be difficult but if you do kill her, You will go to prison, You will be placed on the death penalty, Do you really want to throw your life away because of this woman?" Sheik questions trying to talk some since into the hero boy who was on the verge of doing something that would end his life.

"Link, You need to tend to your loved one...We will take care of Zelda." Impa says.

Link looked from Impa and Sheik to Zelda who was below him. "Can I trust you?" He asks.

"You can trust me, Link. She will get what she deserves." Sheik answers.

"Yes of course, A place in prison will do just right." Impa adds.

The blond hero withdrew his sword placing it in his sheath stepping away from her, he tends to Midna's side.

Link pulled the Twilight Princess into his arms brushing the hairs out of her face, he smiles looking at her peaceful face leaning down he kisses her lips softly, he pulls away to see she has awaken, her red eyes staring into his ocean blue ones.

"Link..." Midna says softly.

"Are you okay, Midna?" Link questions concerned of her well-being.

"Yes, We're okay, Link." Midna replies.

"Oh that's good...Wait, We?" Link questions catching onto the last part of her response.

"We're pregnant." Midna comments.

Link pulls her up to her feet happily swinging her around, he kisses her passionately holding her close, Joyfully.

For Midna was still a princess of the Twilight realm, she still needed to go home. As they returned to Hyrule, Link agreed to settle his home in Twilight to be close to his princess, of course he had to say his see you laters to some of the people he met in Hyrule and in the forest. As it turns to sunset, he finishes off with Impa and Sheik who still need to take Zelda into lock up.

"So this is it, I'm losing my hero boy?" Impa questions. "What about the duties in the castle?" She questions.

"Oh Impa, I didn't realize you would miss me...I'll be sure to come around and give you hell." Link replies.

"That's great to hear, I'm really happy for you, Link." Sheik chimes in calmly.

"Thank you, Sheik. I wish the best for you and Hyrule." Link responds.

"Well if you don't mind me excusing myself, I have Zelda to take care of..." Sheik says, he was about to turn away when Impa pulled him back.

"I thought it was my duties to handle her, Make sure she gets to where she belongs?" Impa questions.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure she gets locked up tight...Maybe I'll even read her a bedtime story before I lock her up and throw away the key." Sheik replies, he pulled away from Impa's touch taking off.

"I never knew for Sheik to take control like that...He always bossed me around telling me to do this and that." Link says.

"People change." Midna chimes coming up from behind, she smiles everything radiating off of her, she was always a truly beautiful girl. "But don't worry, Link. I'll be sure to boss you around." Midna adds throwing her long arms around Link's neck holding him close.

"I'll hold you to it, I mean I'll need my beautiful wife to give me some direction." Link comments holding her.

"Wife?" She replies.

"Yeah, I mean you are going to marry me, Right?" Link asks, he pulls away getting down on one knee pulling a box out holding it up to face her.

Midna glowed with excitement, she clasped her together in joy as tears slid down her face."Who knew a boy who hardly talked could be so romantic?" She comments.

"Don't leave me hanging, Miss." He replies waiting patiently for an answer.

"Of course, Link. I wouldn't have it any other way." Midna replies.

Link stands straight putting a ring on her finger, he leans in kissing her, she kissed him back with just a much passion.

"I love you, Link." Midna says.

"I love you, Midna." Link replies leaning in again to kiss his fiance.

Sheik walked along dragging Princess Zelda along with him, she trudged along through the high grass slowly tired of walking in her high heels, she glared at Sheik who ignored her looks.

"Where are we going, The Hyrule prison is back there...Did you forget your directions you fucking mute?" Zelda snapped.

"You're not going anywhere near Hyrule." Sheik answers he stops in his tracks making Zelda stop along with him, he turns to her quietly.

"Excuse me, If I'm not going to Hyrule then are you setting me free?" Zelda guesses.

"I would be really stupid to set you free...The minute I take those chains off you'll hightail it to Link's side doing some stupid trick to ruin his life, You see...Link is moving to the Twilight Realm to be with Midna and his baby or babies...Hyrule will go on just fine with Impa in charge of everything, Of course I will be her right hand man while you...You the mistake of Hyrule will rot." Sheik responds.

"Oh no...Sheik, Please don't...Don't kill me." Zelda cries backing to get away from the Sheikah male. "Please!" she cries again.

Zelda clumsily trips over her dress falling on the ground looking up she meets the red eyed gaze of Sheik who hovered on top of her, he leaned down to look directly into her tearful blue eyes.

"Goodbye, Princess." Sheik says softly shoving a kunai into her chest directly into her heart instantly stopping her beating rhythm.

Sheik stood up and began to walk away of course he lit her on fire to clean up the mess he made. Sheik was left with the fact that he killed Zelda but did he care? No. If it meant keeping the people he cared about safe, Link, Midna, Impa. Then it was a wonderful piece of gift to have given them all, A Zelda free world, that was the piece Sheik was giving to Link and Midna, finally the dark cloud was hovering over their head, Link's head was finally gone. They could live happily ever after


End file.
